ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 176 (23rd October 1986)
Plot Arthur accuses Michelle of taking him and Pauline for granted when she asks them to babysit Vicki whilst she supports the band at the community centre. Simon struggles with Pat's presence at The Vic and visits Pete for peace and quiet. The drum track has been tampered with and as a result, the band perform terribly. Mehmet furiously accuses Mary of making another hoax call just outside The Dagmar, but then James turns up at the café asking where his cab he ordered was. Accusations fly over who swapped the tapes, with Harry, Ian and Simon all prime suspects. Pauline accuses Arthur of ruining Michelle's night because he is trying to shift the blame for what he has done. Mehmet visits Mary at Number 23 and refuses to leave after she confesses it was her who made the hoax calls, so she screams and Dot calls the police. Sharon decides she is quitting the band and is going to find a job instead. WPC Howard investigates the incident at Mary's bedsit and kicks Mehmet out. Michelle asks Arthur what is wrong with him, as he has been in a mood for several weeks. He says he does not like seeing her take advantage of people. Pat walks in on Angie and Den kissing and says she cannot understand how they are still so in love with each other after eighteen years of marriage. Sue talks to Ali about fostering. Dot tells Mehmet he is a disgusting man, wrongfully thinking that he was sexually assaulting when she phoned the police on him. Pauline asks Naima if she has any work going at the shop; Naima does not, but Colin overhears Pauline and tells her he will hire her to clean his flat. Naima notices Colin's artwork in the shop; he invites her over to view more of it. Den promises Angie that he will never row with her again as he wants to make the most of the time they have left together. Pat makes snide remarks to Michelle about her jilting Lofty. Pat promises to make up to Simon for not being there by staying at The Vic. Dot also insults Michelle by making remarks about her jilting Lofty at the altar. Simon asks Pauline if she can get Lou to talk to Pat and get rid of her. Michelle and Sharon have a heart-to-heart at Number 45. Sharon tells Michelle not to wait for a man who will never come back - Vicki's father - and reminds her that if Lofty was second best, he was better than nothing. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "James Wilmott-Brown") *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "WPC Alison Howard") *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23A Albert Square *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Community Hall *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'If you don't go I'll start screaming and I won't stop till someone comes...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes